earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Leng-Feng Zihao
General Information First name: Leng-Feng Middle name(s): Surname: Zihao Age: 60 (appears 19) Date of birth: june 22 Race: Dragonling Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: Fire Nation Relationship status: Single Social status: High Traits of Voice Accent (if any): somewhat chinese accent Language spoken: English Other languages known: Chinese, Japanese, Mandarin, Korean, Mongolian Style of speaking: strong, confident, assertive Volume of voice:Loud, Obnoxious, young Physical Appearance Height: 5'7 full human form 6'3 partial dragon form Weight: 141 human form 210 partial dragon form Eye colour: Dark Blue Skin colour: Fleshy pink Shape of face: Triangular Distinguishing features: Long blue hair. Build of body: Muscular Hair colour: Blue Hair style: Long braided ponytail Complexion: Light, youthful Posture: Egotistical Tattoos: Dragon tattoo going from inner thigh(the tail) all the way to left breast (the head) Piercings: Gold hoop earrings Typical clothing: Indian/Asian style Is seen by others as: Unruly, fierce, passionate, loyal Personality Likes: Honorable Battles, friendly people, children, women, love and power. Dislikes: Evil, corruption, cowardice, pointless conflict, egotistical asshats. Education: Kung fu, tai kwon do Fears: Death Personal goals: Having a family, with children. Lots of children. General attitude: Happy go lucky, playful, childish, stubborn, prideful. Religious values: N/A General intelligence: Generic Intelligence, but open minded to others opinions, opposed or otherwise. General sociability: Easy to get along with, hard of hearing(selective hearing) Health Illnesses (if any): none Allergies (if any): none Sleeping habits: could sleep the world away if he could. Energy level: high Eating habits: unattractively unnatural. Memory: excellent, quick thinking Any unhealthy habits: ear picker/itcher History Birth country: Fire Nation Hometown: Fire place? Childhood: As an egg in a dragon nest awaiting birth in the Air nation, one night a shady merchant/thief stole an egg from the Air Nation dragons and brought it to the fire nation to sell. Yu Zihao, a political advisor for the Fire Nation saw the egg and wanted to buy it from the shady merchant not fully knowing it's origin. Surrounded by Yu and his Wife the egg hatched in front of the two astounded fire nation members. The first night the beast was a dragon. However magic happened, upon seeing his first parents, it transformed into a toddler child with scales and a tail. Teen years: A few years pass and Leng-feng knew he was different from his family, as he watched the birth of both his brother and sister as Yu's family grew. Still, Yu raised his boys to be great warriors for their nation, though Feng knew Jhen was going to be head of the family. So Jhen was. As the years went by the family began to notice how much slower in human appearance Feng was growing compared to the rest of them. By the time Jhen was 21, Feng looked a mere 12. By the time Jhen was 40… Feng looked 19. Adult years: Their parents died. Jhen was now the head of the family, and Feng decided to protect his home and life from all who threatened it with his skilled training and natural but unusual powers. Fixing the Core Arc: Leng was on the mission to retrieve the core after the events in town square and his recovery from the injury Otto inflicted. His strength knew no bounds as the team fought wendigo, sandworm, and faced many Skeleton warriors to finally reach the treasure of the fire nation, the pure element. upon losing Diavolo however, Leng felt the pressures of being a leader finally, after losing someone he was responsible for. However being called a Murderer by Luikarus, who joined the mission a little late, had caused him to angrily rethink what it means to be a General, or even a potential leader. Things got worse when war broke out at the core, with his family as witnesses and even victims, losing his sister was a little too hard for him to bare, he snapped, and became what Luikarus said he would be, slaughtering non-magicals subconsciously. Returning to his senses he tried with words the best he could to stop the fighting, but to no avail, the non-magicals wanted the core to explode anyway. with his remaining might, he protected his fierce but stubborn as hell leader, Aeres Friala, by putting himself between her, and every Non-magical threat that wanted to kill her, almost getting killed himself in the process. Now, he wishes to be trained as an Ember, and hopefully Recognised to Aeres, as a being that can be by her side in leadership, just as Diana was. Past places of residence: Fire nation? History of family: TBA Briefly explain life story:^ Relationships Parents: birth; Air Nation Dragons Fostered; Father: Yu Zihao Mother: Ling-Li Zihao Siblings: birth;probably some? Fostered; Jhen Zihao(brother) Ya-ni Zihao(little sister, Deceased) Any enemies (and why): Otto, and his affiliates Children: none Friends: Best friend(s): Important friends/relatives (explain): Love interest (if there is one): Aeres Friala Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful, Violent if triggered Weapon (if applicable): Dragon Talon Claws Style of fighting: Open fist Techniques; Leng-Feng's physical prowess and training has prepared him for full-on frontal attacks using Hand to hand combat, excessive use will exhaust him, and using his magic skill with the abilities he has will cause himself to be exhausted even faster. He uses his fire magic if his physical attacks just don't cut it. Others Occupation: warrior Current home: Fire Nation Favourite types of food: Meat. Nothing but meat. Favourite types of drink: booze. Lots of booze. Hobbies/pastimes:partying, drinking, reading, playing with children Guilty pleasures:enjoys the company of women far too often. Pet peeve: people who look down on him Pets: none Talents: Can be a performer/Acrobat Favourite colours:Blue Favourite type of music: Any Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells * '''Mountain Shifting Palm:''' This technique trains the wrist and palm to break through any strong force. Feng uses it to break through walls with his strong upper body and tough scales along his arms and sharp claws. This technique leaves a burning scar imprinted in the shape of a palm on victims that fail to dodge.(3 time use with magic) * '''"Ryusoken"''': a hand based combat style that makes the user form his hands in the shape of the dragon claw. This technique is powerful finger strength to that of a dragon's crushing claw power. Can be dangerous when used with fire magic. (3 time use with magic) * '''Flaming spear hand(Nukite;Karate)''': A powerful front finger jab aimed at the chest or throat with Feng's Flaming claws in which the flames take the form of a Spear Like weapon as the clawed flaming hand flies toward it's target.(2 time use with magic) * '''Open fist punch:''' Feng uses his fists and flaming claws to strike opponents. Leng-Feng's most used skill. (8 time use with magic) * '''Engulfing fire ball:''' Feng's most hated skill, only uses on opponents that don't fight him man to man ot up close. He sucks large amounts of air in and releases a fast moving flame ball from his nose and mouth after concentrating his magic energy into it. It can at most be fired from 30 feet away from him. (1 time use all out magic attack.) Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]